GL of the Golden Witch
by SeigaKaku
Summary: Umineko --- Based on a challenge, 10 stories revolving around Beatrice and the girls that love her. --- Femslash
1. Beatrice x Gaap

**AU:** For femslash challenge on livejournal, Beatrice x Everyone.

**AU2:** I made most of these facts up so if you've played ep4 (which I haven't really) and you spot an error please tell me. Cause I just guess if Gaap would appear in the meta world and such. Plus I guess for a loop hole, Ronove wouldn't be serving Beatrice under the circumstances that made Gaap appear. So please regard this as an alternate meeting between Gaap and Beato in ep4.

----

**The First:** Unexpected News  
Beatrice x Gaap

Without saying another word Ronove lowered the platter to the table. Beatrice gave a curt nod but did not thank him. Silently, he slid away into the darkness of the tearoom. It wasn't rare for Beatrice to want tea alone and there was no doubt in the butler's mind that she was sulking and taking her tea alone because of her recent spat with Battler. Where ever he was now, Ronove was unsure. Probably 'playing' with the Stakes.

Beatrice looked down at her tea and sighed. She didn't like when she made Battler mad. But it seemed that it happened so very often. She frowned. What was wrong with him? He just didn't appreciate her great sense of humor! He was always flying off the handle over the littlest things.

"Havin' tea by yourself? That seems mighty unlike you."

Beatrice looked up. That annoying voice, how could she not remember her? A troublemaker if ever there was one, Beatrice knew. But what was she doing here? What was she doing in Beatrice's space? The nerve of her!

"Hmph." Beatrice said, her cheeks puffing out.

"Not happy to see me around? You always were unfriendly." Gaap giggled as she waltzed past Beatrice and took a seat directly across from her. Beatrice clenched her teacup a little more forcefully but held her compusure nicely.

Beatrice closed her eyes, she was used to dealing with annoying people it would seem lately. She opened them again quickly and grinned, "Oh? Whatever have you done to not make me happy to see you, Gaaap?"

"That's exactly what I thought!" Gaap smirked and took a cookie from the plate between them. "But what could I have done that would make you miss me?"

"It's a mystery in itself, isn't it?" Beatrice said as she took another sip of tea.

Gaap shoved another cookie in her mouth, chomping on it in a most unladylike way. "Ronove still makes good cookies, as I thought." Gaap said (although much less understandably with a mouth full of cookie) as Beatrice put the teacup down softly on it's saucer. It made a small click and she kept her eyes on it, not wanting to look at the obnoxious demon across from her. "So I also heard you has a lil' human pet 'round here someplace. Was that a lie?"

"You can not expect a revered being like myself to deal with boredom easily. A human to play with has been fun. Although he's off having a fit somewhere right now." Beatrice said as she looked down through the doorway leading out of the tearoom.

Gaap stood up, a cookie hanging from her mouth. She pulled it out and waved it at Beatrice deliberately. "You need to teach him some discipline. Who's the boss 'round here? The great and might Beatrice of course. Heh, if only that were true, right?" Gaap said as her voice changed from enthused to barely hiding her malicious intent.

Beatrice clenched her fist. "Why don't you just shut your trap, you idiot demon." She said as she grinded her teeth.

The demon swallowed the cookie, gulped and smiled. "Oh? Have I touched a nerve?" Gaap sang as she waltzed back over to Beatrice's side. "Because a little human has taken hold over you? Because you're so powerless against him? Powerless Beato, losing to a human! Loosing to her _heart_! Kikikikikiki! It has su~ch a pleasant ring to it! Don'tcha think? Kikikiki!" Gaap laughed as Beatrice jumped to her feet, smiling as if she were insane but with anger clearly written all over her demeanour.

"Why you...!!" Beatrice stammered, too angry to think of something to make the demon stop teasing. She wasn't in the mood for hearing anything close to truth.

Gaap strode back to the table as Beatrice glared at her, ready to strangle her. "It won't matter soon anyways. You know why I'm here, don't you? Of course you do. That's what's got you so down?" Gaap asked as she tilted her head and smiled. Her voice betrayed that smile, though.

"The game..."

"You're going to loose, you know that?"

Beatrice stomped her feet, closed her eyes and shook her head. "Y-You...!"

Gaap swiped a cookie form the plate and popped it in her mouth. She grabbed Beatrice's hand and hurried forward, meeting the cookie to Beato's mouth. The witch opened her eyes in surprise and looked down at Gaap who still leaned forward, holding the cooking in place with her own mouth. Beatrice flushed embarrassedly and Gaap let go, leaving the treat suspended in Beatrice's mouth. She took one last chance while she was so close to the witch's face to look into those devious and knowing eyes before dancing backwards, leaving Beatrice both shut up and flustered.

"You're always _too_ fun, Beato. I'll go easy on you, kay?" Gaap said with a smile as she leaned back on the door frame. "But until that time, why don't you just let Ronove fatten you up? Kikikiki!" The demon said, disappearing instantly afterwards and leaving Beatrice to remember how mad she was, cookie still hanging from mouth.

She shoved the treat in her mouth and hoped Ronove hadn't seen.


	2. Beatrice x Ange Ushiromiya

**Title:** Mortal Stampede  
**Fandom: **Umineko no Naku Koro ni  
**Claim:** Beatrice (x everyone)  
**Prompt: **#3 Peace and War  
**Characters/Pairings:** Beatrice x Ange Ushiromiya  
**Rating:** PG  
**Summary:** Beato may think Battler is cute but an even angrier little sister takes the cake.

"Why don't you just die?"

Ange looked at the ground but her eyes quickly went back to the witch. Looking away, looking down, that was a sign of weakness. That was something she would not show the witch! "Before... I would have loved that chance. I would have begged your furniture to free me from this life." She said, determination bubbling in her voice.

"Ohhhh?" Beatrice said with a mocking giggle, "How about right now? How about it, Gretel?! I'll end it all for you right now!!"

Ange Ushiromiya scoffed. Beatrice frowned. It reminded her of Battler's laugh. Everything about her was the same as him. She chuckled at the thought. Maybe Battler was in love with the thought of himself? Ange turned her head, "If it's to protect my brother from an evil witch like you, I'll fight to the end. Count on that."

"The thought of playing with you and Battler for the rest of eternity sounds delightful! You want to play with me, Angeeee?" Beato asked. She waltzed forward and grabbed Ange by the hands. She spun her around and the two broke away from each other. Ange looked a little confused but Beatrice just smiled. "I wouldn't mind. I'll break you, Ushiromiya Angeeeeee!"

Ange closed her eyes. She stepped forward and opened them again. She would play this game and win. She offered her hand, quick and elegantly. She smiled, despite herself, at Beatrice's confused expression. "I would love to see you try, Beatrice." Ange said as a smirk appeared on the witch's face.

Outside the window, the sky was black. Ange had never noticed what it looked like outside the small tearoom. She had never bothered with it.

Beatrice took her hand and curtsied. "I'll lead you to your death, I'll humiliate you and make you wallow in despair!" Beatrice cackled as she put her arm around Ange's waist and spun her to the open space beside the large door. Ange moved as flawlessly although she had to work not to trip on Beatrice's gown.

"Hmph. Are you nothing but talk, you old hag witch?" Ange spat. They moved side to side, an angry yet graceful display.

"Ohhh? How should I devour you, Angeeeee? I'll let you decide!!" Beatrice cackled as she dipped Ange back, their waltz starting to speed up.

Ange shook her head, "You disgusting witch. If you will not fight seriously, why not give up and release my family?" She glared at the witch as their movements slowed. She felt Beato's hand, warm and soft on her back and shuddered.

"I am being serious, my dear girl!" Beatrice smiled. She looked down directly into her eyes and Ange was forced to look away, "I fight seriously on the gameboard and in bed. Believe me, Ushirmoya Ange, I have defeated your brother in both." Ange grunted, so the witch continued. Beatrice lightly spun, her opponent defenselessly in her arms. She dipped ange back and an evil smile spread across her face. "If you would like to test that, I will take you right here and now."

Ange growled and looked down, slightly embarrassed and said, "I-I won't back down."

Another victory for the golden witch.


	3. Beatrice x Natsuhi Ushiromiya

**Title:** Love is Always Last  
**Fandom: **Umineko no Naku Koro ni  
**Claim:** Beatrice (x everyone)  
**Prompt: **#10 Loyalty  
**Characters/Pairings:** Beatrice x Natsuhi Ushiromiya  
**Rating:** PG  
**Summary:** How can you resist someone who is willing to do everything and anything for you?

It was pretty early. Krauss had gone off to work, Kinzo was feeling ill but in his study and Jessica was off to school.  
As usual, Natsuhi Ushiromiya was alone.

But she was completely used to it.  
Of course she was. As the wife and mother it was her duty to be alone.

Occasionally, as she walked around the great mansion she would stop and talk to the servants.  
But they were usually too busy to talk to her.

Things were different now.  
Natsuhi wasn't as lonely anymore.

And now that her husband and daughter were off it meant a little private time.

As she headed from the first floor to the guest room she thought about that.  
Of course she loved Jessica. Of course she loved Krauss.  
Sometimes she wondered if he loved her back but she still loved him.  
But it always seemed to Natsuhi that she and him weren't comparable.  
Like she didn't measure up.  
She didn't. He was an Ushiromiya. She was... not.

So there was a kind of love she could only get somewhere else.  
Somewhere where she felt accepted and loved entirely.  
Ushiromiya or not.

Looking around to see if there were any servants around, there wasn't, Natsuhi slipped into the guest room quiet as a mouse.

It was dark so she quickly stumbled forward and turned on the light closest to the bed. "Are you...?"

"Here? Of course I am, my dear."

The voice startled her and she stumbled forward again.  
But this time she was caught and embraced.

"Did I scare you? Ahaha, I'm sorry," Beatrice said as she released Natsuhi.  
Natsuhi looked away embarrassedly.

"N-no, you didn't," she mumbled awkwardly.

"Natsuhi, I'm a master at reading people. You can't lie to me," Beatrice said as she plopped onto the bed.  
Natsuhi sat down beside her and nodded subserviently.

"Were you waiting long?" Natsuhi asked quietly.

Beatrice shook her head, "No, not really."

"Sorry, some of the servants needed my opinion on something and I wanted to walk Jessica to the boat," Natsuhi looked down.

"Did you?"

"No, she said I didn't need to trouble myself," Natsuhi sighed.

Beatrice sat up and frowned childishly, "You're upset now, aren't you?"  
Natsuhi quickly looked up and shook her head.

"I think I can probably cheer you up," Beatrice said mischievously as they grabbed onto Natsuhi and pulled her down onto the bed.  
Despite herself, Natsuhi giggled.

"Is that all you think about?" Natsuhi asked playfully as Beato rested her head on Natsuhi's chest.

Beato looked up and gave Natsuhi her best hurt puppy dog face, "What? Are you saying you don't like it?"

Natsuhi became flushed.  
How could she put it it properly?  
She was raised to marry and have children and do her wifely duties.  
She had been raised to think that happiness and passion should be the last things on her mind.  
She knew she had disappointed her husband numerous times.  
Her husband was not passionate or affectionate.  
Plus, it was entirely uncomfortable to be with a man who seemed he was always disappointed with you and not equal.

But with Beatrice?  
Well it was entirely wrong!  
Two women, one married to the highly respected head of an important family and one entirely respected and important on her own?  
What could be more inappropriate than that!  
So it was wrong. Totally. Natsuhi knew that.  
But it felt _so_ good.  
Beatrice could be passionate and loving and understanding and treated her like they were the same.  
Even if it was wrong, Natsuhi loved every second they spent together.  
She craved every touch and desired her more than she had for anything she had ever known. And Natsuhi wanted to justify it more than anything.  
So that it didn't seem like she was cheating on her family or doing something totally abnormal.  
But Beatrice had taken care of that.

After all, Natsuhi wasn't stupid. When Beatrice had first appeared before her Natsuhi had known her to be the Beatrice that Kinzo spoke of.  
Beatrice had told her that she was the very essence of the One-Winged Eagle.  
And because Beatrice accepted her and wanted her, Natsuhi could finally be realized as worthy.  
That had been, and was, good enough for Natsuhi.

"No," Natsuhi said suddenly, "I love it."

Beatrice smiled and Natsuhi already knew she had anticipated that answer.  
"Good," Beatrice said as she sat up.  
She was sitting on Natsuhi's waist with her legs tucked tightly beneath her.

Beatrice pulled off her jacket and flung it to the floor.  
She pulled off her stockings and flung them somewhere in the same direction as the jacket.

She then leaned down closer to Natsuhi's face and kissed her.  
Beatrice felt Natsuhi tremble with anticipation and a smile creep onto her face so she pulled away.  
"Oh! You give me grief but you're just as naughty!" Beato giggled.

"S-Sorry," Natsuhi said with a sheepish smile.

Beato leaned forward again and kissed her forehead, "That's okay. I like you that way."

"Really?"

"Really," Beatrice said with a huff, "Jeez, are you so self-depreciating?"

Natsuhi giggled, "A little, yes."

Beatrice sighed and rolled them over so Natsuhi was on top of her.  
"Well it's a good thing I do enough appreciating of you for the both of us," she smirked.

Natsuhi felt Beatrice's hand slid to her back and she trembled again.  
This time she kissed Beato and felt her smile.

"We need to do something about getting you out of this dress," Beatrice said with a frown as Natsuhi lifted her again.

"We do?" She asked playfully.

"We do." Beato said firmly as Natsuhi sat up so Beato's legs were behind her.  
It didn't take them long to pull most of Natsuhi's clothes off.

Natsuhi pulled Beato into another kiss and rolled over again. "Maybe you should take your shirt off too, trade for trade," she said with a sly smirk.

"Why, Natsuhi Ushiromiya, I believe you're being a little too forward there!" Beatrice teased.

"I thought you liked that," Natsuhi teased back.

Beatrice smiled. Of course she really liked Natsuhi.  
She loved teasing her when she couldn't see her.  
But she really liked her when she stopped acting high and mighty and totally cold.  
The fun and shy Natsuhi was the Natsuhi she loved best.

"You have no idea," Beatrice said as Natsuhi pulled her skirt down with her knees (a feat that thoroughly amazed Beatrice).

Natsuhi smiled and Beatrice quickly met her lips again.

They seemed to melt together with Beatrice's hands exploring the woman's body over and over,  
never loosing interest in the curves and contours over her finely-shaped body.

So it was a little surprising when Beatrice broke off. "Ah crap, I have to go," she sighed.

"Ah."

"We didn't even get that far. Hmph. That's okay. I'll make it up to you. I'll do that thing you really like. I promise. Tomorrow, okay?" Beatrice said as she slid off of Natsuhi.

Natsuhi didn't seem convinced, "Okay..."

Beatrice was dressed in a second and Natsuhi just sat and watched.  
So when Beatrice saw that she hadn't gotten up to go get ready she frowned.

She gathered up Natsuhi's clothes and plopped them onto the bed.  
"Come on, come one, you gotta get dressed too," Beatrice said with a wink.

"I suppose," Natsuhi sighed. She pulled on her blouse and started doing it up when Beatrice knocked her hands away and did it up herself.  
Her hand brushed against Natsuhi's chest, lingering for a few seconds and then apologizing half-heartedly before doing the rest up.  
When she reached the top button she leaned forward, cupped her face and kissed her long and hard.  
When she felt the heat returning to her face, Beatrice smiled and pulled away.

"Tomorrow," Natsuhi said sternly, "Promise."

"Promise." Beatrice said as she turned away.  
Natsuhi blinked and the witch was gone in a flurry of gold butterflies.

Natsuhi inhaled and smiled giddily like she was a schoolgirl again.  
She fell back on the bed and sighed deeply. She probably stayed there for  
a couple minutes before getting up to get dressed and straitening herself out.

-----------

Locking the door behind her, Natsuhi left the guest room.

She had made sure she was as presentable as when she had went in and wasn't flushed. As much.  
She had also tidied the room but that hadn't been hard.

But her thoughts were elsewhere and when she turned she ran smack into Kumasawa.

"Ah, Mrs. Natsuhi! I'm so sorry!" She began hurriedly.

"No, it's me. I'm sorry, I should have watched where I was going," Natsuhi said with a curt nod of her head.

Kumasawa smiled, "It's okay, Mrs. Natsuhi. I'm glad to see you're in such high spirits. No headache today, ma'am?"

"No, actually," Natsuhi said with a dreamy smile.

"Well, I really must be off," Kumasawa said as she scuttled along. She called back, "I'm glad you had fun!"

And Natsuhi was sure her entire face turned cherry red.

-----------

EXTRA~

"Natsuhi? As in aunt Natsuhi? My aunt Natsuhi?" battler asked incredously.

Beatrice nodded her head smugly. "Yep," she said as she stretched her arms out above her.

"My aunt. Natsuhi. Jessica's mother. Auntie _Natsuhi_," Battler said as he looked down at his hands in shock.

Beatrice cackled. "Kyahahahaha!" She said as she leaned forward laughing. "Oh, she was rather good too. Kyahahaha!"

"WHY DO YOU KEEP TELLING ME THESE THINGS?!" Battler raged.

The witch just laughed on.

* * *

A/N: Omg. That was terrible. but someone did ask for Natsuhi and I was more than happy to oblige. I was going to do Natsuhi anyways eventually but didn't know when. But yeah. This sucked. I wrote it in, like, an hour and I was listening to Luka/Miku's Magnet. Yeah. _Magnet_. So. Yeah. Natsuhi probably is a lot out of character here. A LOT. A LOOOOOOOT. But I can imagine she's a lot more open in private and can probably get pretty frisky. So who knows. A little longer than usual. But A LOT MORE SUCKY. OUT OF CHARACTER RAAAGE.


	4. Beatrice x Erika Furudo

**Title:** Ecstasy Masochistic  
**Fandom: **Umineko no Naku Koro ni  
**Claim:** Beatrice (x everyone)  
**Prompt: **#8 A Long Road  
**Characters/Pairings:** Beatrice x Erika Furudo  
**Rating:** PG  
**Summary:** Erika adores her master, enjoys her rival but what of the great Beatrice?

_Bernkastel, Bernkastel, Bernkastel._  
Her master. How she loved her master.

She was prepared to die for her, she was prepared to fight for her.  
She had no choice, if Bernkastel wanted to kill her, she would.  
Erika was fine with that. _If I fail I deserve to be punished!_

"Beatrice," Erika stated as she gazed down at the catatonic woman.  
Where was Battler now?  
_Battler Ushiromiya. Battler Ushiromiya. Battler Ushiromiya._  
That man! How dare he best the great Erika Furudo? Even once! Even that was disgraceful.  
_Shouldn't you hit me, master? Haven't I failed you?_  
Because of him! Battler Ushiromiya!  
No... not just him... Beatrice... that faceless name.

Of course she had a face! Erika was looking right at it!  
But she had heard a lot of who Beatrice _had_ been.  
"Beatrice," Erika repeated slowly.

A sudden anger boiled over in her.  
_Why? Why? Why? WHY?_  
Why was nothing going right?  
Shouldn't Battler be no match for the great Erika Furudo?  
Was it because of Beatrice?  
_Battler loves Beatrice._  
_Battler loves Beatrice._  
_The man who defeated you, he loves her._

That anger spilled over into her fist and she raised it, not thinking, blinded with rage.  
She slammed down as hard as she could on the catatonic woman and then stopped.  
What? What was she expecting? For Beatrice to get up and be angry?  
To torture her as she had tortured Battler?  
_Battler is hers to torture though!_  
Then a high, feral laugh escaped her mouth and she was fumbling to keep her hands over her mouth to try and quiet it.  
But that was useless. Her insane, joyful laugh could not be contained.  
_Was, was, was!_  
_You useless sack! You're nothing anymore!_  
_You no longer carry even the name of Beatrice, endless witch!_

"Then why does Battler still love me?" A voice seemed to call.

Erika looked at the lifeless body she had hit.  
It had certainly said nothing.  
But who?  
Was that not Beatrice that had spoken?  
Surely... surely...

"Why? Why is that?" Erika wondered allowed.  
She smirked.  
It was a mystery.  
And Erika Furudo was great at mysteries.  
But she had no need to solve it.  
Why did Battler love Beatrice still?  
That didn't matter. The only thing that mattered was making sure he didn't.

"With my superior intellect and brain I shall make than man fall in love with me, Beatrice!" Erika challenged.

"You aren't even his type."

Erika spun around and the whole garden seemed frozen.  
It seemed the wind had stopped howling and the rain had stopped falling.  
The only sound, the only movement was the gathering of a dozen golden butterflies.

"W-WHAT?" Erika burst, "You... you..."

In a flash, Beatrice materialized.  
Erika looked from the doll like Beatrice to the one standing before her in the very same veranda.  
_Impossible, impossible, impossible, impossible-_

"A flat chested child like you? Battler could never go for someone like you! Kyahahahaha!"

_That laugh...!_  
Erika clamped her hands to her head so she only heard blood thumping in her ears.  
_Bernkastel! Bernkastel, master! What is happening?_  
_I know I shouldn't have come here! I'm sorry!_  
_I'm sorry! Please help me, master!_

"What a pitiful creature Bernkastel has dug up," Beatrice snickered,  
"Almost at tears because she is forced to stand before me."

Erika ripped her hands from her head and glared at the woman who surely must not be Beatrice.  
Beatrice was nearly dead!  
_And yet Beatrice fooled you on the game board, did she not?_  
_NO, THAT WAS HIM._  
_Together they make a great pair don't they?_  
_NO NO NO NOOOOO!_

"I won't fall for such a terrible illusion," Erika scoffed,  
"After all I am the great Erika Furudo, genius detective!"  
She met 'Beatrice's eyes but found her resolve waning.

"Ohhhh? Is that right?" Beatrice smirked,  
"I've seen you fall for simpler tricks, girl."

Erika turned her head, "So you admit this is a trick?"

"If that is your genius way of detecting then I am sorely disappointed," Beatrice sighed,  
"What a useless girl. Bernkastel's standards must be really low!! Kyahahaha!"

Spinning around on her heels, Erika slapped the comatose Beatrice.  
Her anger bubbled over as she did it and repeated the act.  
Once, _smack_! Twice, _smack_! Thrice, _smack_!  
The 'Beatrice' behind her gave a high, gloating laugh and Erika felt shaken with anger.

She spun around again and faced 'Beatrice'.  
"Erika, was it?" Beatrice asked coolly, "You fancy that boy as an intellectual combatant, do you not?  
You believe he is a match for your superb wit?"

Erika bit her lip and continued to glare at 'Beatrice'.  
This must be a test from Lady Bernkastel or Lady Lambdadelta,  
_I'll do my best, against such an illusion there is no way I can loose!_

"Ah, how long before Bernkastel throws you aside?" Beatrice giggled,  
"Do you not know of the fate of her previous piece? You'll never replace her... or me for that matter."  
'Beatrice' turned on her heels and and looked into the lonely garden.  
She raised her hand and a dozen shimmering butterflies appeared before materializing into a golden pipe.

"Beatrice," Erika hissed, "You have already lost. Lady Bernkastel will win this game and I shall help her!"

"Me? Lost? My dear foolish girl. This was a most desirable outcome, was it not?" Beatrice said as she turned back to face the girl.  
She wore a catty grin and Erika wanted to smack this 'Beatrice' to wipe it away.  
"Battler is fighting so that I may be his opponent once again, correct? He wishes to have nothing to do with you or Bernkastel."  
'Beatrice' paused and tapped her pipe lightly in front of her.  
When she did so, golden butterlfies began to multiply outside the gazebo they stood at.  
"And I doubt he ever will," Beatrice added boredly at the end.

"No, you'll see, witch," Erika grinned, "Battler will definitely fall in love with me! I promise you that!"

"I doubt he ever will," Beatrice repeated as the butterflies continued to multiply.  
When Beatrice cast a wayward glance at them, Erika too noticed that so many had gathered.

Erika grinned madly as if she had really gone insane, "L-Lady Bernkastel! I understand now! I'll definitely do better!"

"You think I am a pawn of hers? An illusion of Lady Bernkastel's?" Beatrice asked, clearly bemused.  
Now she turned so she faced Erika completely.  
The girl felt a cold terror wash over her.  
But something else.  
A sort of awe and excitement.

"D-Dlanor! Dlanor! I command you to come here! T-Take care of this menace!" Erika hissed.  
But no one came.

Beatrice closed her eyes, "It's just you and me, Erikaaaaa!"

Erika's hands balled into fists and she found herself biting her tongue and holding back tears.  
This wasn't right!  
_Why? Why? She's practically dead! This can't be her!_  
"You... aren't the endless witch anymore! You aren't Beatrice anymore!!" Erika screamed, "You're gone! GONE!"

Two of the butterflies transformed, which Erika caught out of the corner of her eye.  
But by the time she could see what they were, they zoomed forward, ripping into her skin.  
She bit down on her tongue again, resisting the urge to cry out as the stakes dug into her body.

"Gone! Gone!" Erika cried delightfully, "You can't be Beatrice!"

'Beatrice' opened one eye and asked, "Then who am I?"

"You..." Erika began.

'Beatrice' raised the pipe and two more butterflies transformed and shot through the gazebo.  
_They look like sparks because they go so fast_.  
One stake dug into her chest, the other into her leg.  
There was already one lodged in her arm and another in her side.  
Blood was spilling to the ground now but she couldn't fall down, she couldn't even move.  
_Lady Bernkastel! If this is what you want... I'll accept this! For you Lady Bernkastel!_

"Is that all... Beatrice? Is that the extent of your 'magic'?" Erika laughed. She looked bewildered.  
Beatrice smirked. She extended her pipe again and the butterflies transformed and shot through the gazebo in zigzags before piercing Erika.  
_The thigh, the back._  
More blood spilled to the ground, now dripping steadily.  
Her dress was tearing and the stakes remained lodged in her body.  
Infact, they almost seemed to be twisting and trying to dig deeper into her.  
"Hahahahaha! Is that all? This... is pathetic! More... really! From you, if... this is defeating you then... I'll take this all!" Erika cried happily.

"What a defective piece," Beatrice giggled, "Kyahahahahaha!"

Two more butterflies shot from the glowing golden mass. The whole gazebo was alight now.  
_The neck, the stomach._  
_That's a lot of blood, isn't it?_  
_This hurts, doesn't it?_  
"No, this doesn't hurt... at all," Erika smirked as she lowered her head.  
_Please more, please, I can take some more!_  
_If this is what Lady Bernkastel wants, I'll take some more of this Beatrice's tortureeee!_

"Furudo Eriikaaaa!" Beatrice howled, laughing almost as happily as Erika appeared to be.  
Erika bit her tongue, it was to keep from crying out.  
The fact that she could withstand this... for Bernkastel's sake... was the greatest pleasure she could possibly know, she was sure.

"One day... I hope I meet the real you... Beatrice..." Erika smirked,  
'Beatrice' lowered her pipe but she smiled victoriously, "because I'd really love to kill you... myself..."

'Beatrice' closed her eyes and lifted her pipe, upside down, and then opened her eyes,  
"I'll definitely be the one to tear you to pieces when we do meet, Erikaaaa."

Erika closed her eyes, "Is that right? That... sounds fun too."  
How long would that be? When?

"Goodbye, you useless piece," Beatrice said quietly smirking.  
She flipped the pipe and a single butterfly shot from the glowing golden mass.  
Erika saw it approach but when it hit her, square between the eyes, shattering her features, she felt the world drift away.

"Wake up you, useless piece."

Erika woke instantly to the cold, quiet voice.  
_A dream...? That's right! Of course! You're the great Erika Furudo, how could you be fooled that easily?_  
"Lady Bernkastel?" Erika asked quietly.

"We're playing," Bernkastel said as she drove her foot into her shoulder, "try to win this time."

Erika blinked her eyes. She was not in Beatrice's garden and gazebo.  
She was sleeping beside a chair in the tearoom.  
Of course she was.

Standing quickly, Erika received a head rush.  
_No, that's not it._  
The warm coppery taste in her mouth sent chills throughout her body.  
She had woken with blood in her mouth.

Somewhere she heard Lambdadelta begging Bernkastel for something but Erika did not listen.  
She looked down at her clothes. No blood there.  
_I guess it really was just a dream._  
Erika looked around the tearoom and sighed.  
She was all alone again.

Wiping the blood from her mouth, she decided then.  
_Beatrice, I'll take everything from you. Battler, your title, your life, everything. _  
_It'll be hard but I'll do it. But thank you... that was quite fun._

-------

**A/N**: Ohhh I really hate Erika. That's why this probably made no sense or didn't really count as Beatrice x Erika. I really just wanted an excuse to have Beatrice beat Erika up. Sadly, I am still not finished EP5. So again, take with a pinch of salt because I just made this up as randomly as I could. Hopefully it's not too clashing with the original story. I'm not really impressed with this chapter cause it doesn't make a lot of sense and is all over the place so maybe I'll try redoing it later.


End file.
